Babies,Parents, and all troubles in between
by xmenfan33
Summary: Clearly preventing the Baby Apocalypse was a bust, therefore Logan decides to minimize the damage... by opening a Daycare. Birthday parties,unannounced relatives,and chaos descends.Book Seven in the babysitting series. Starring Gambit,Rogue, and Wolverine : CAT: Humor/Family:Rating:T For language/humor
1. New Rules

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION,only my ocs

A/N: Currently unbeta'd

*= other side of phone call

Chapter One  
New Rules

There were now seven babies in the house, Kaitlyn,Nathan, William, Olivier, Meredith Megan,and Carter. Soon there would be two more at least. They needed to do something. the Baby Apocalypse had arrived. Unwilling to admit defeat,Logan and Wade had locked themselves in Logan's office to come up with a new plan.

"...How long have they been in there?" Rogue asks in a hushed tone, holding Oli in her arms.  
" About seven hours." answers an equally quiet Wanda, while she readjusts Will,who had recently fell asleep.  
Remy and John walk up to their wives, Remy holding Kaitie. After noticing Wanda's concerned expression John asks. " What's wrong,Luv?" while throwing his arm over her shoulders and looking down at his son.  
"...They're still in there." Wanda answers, gesturing towards the office door.  
" Still?!" Remy exclaims,looking at his wife for confirmation. She silently nods, and he places Kaitie on the couch next to her.

" Well someONE needs to go check on them. For all we know they've killed each other..." Remy states. " or worse,they found Charles' bourbon."

Remy starts down the hall, determined to sneak into the office. They needed to find out if those two were okay. Just because they couldn't die,apparently, didn't mean that they couldn't destroy the office.

Just as Remy reaches the door, Logan yanks it open,making Remy jump back slightly. Wade and Logan see the two couples staring at them and Wade states "Oh good! You're already here!"

It's a known fact with the staff of Xavier's that when Logan has that manic look, it's for the best just to go with it. Add to that Wade's gleeful humming, and the others should run. However, neither the Alldyces oe the LeBeaus run. No one would question this, the two couples are almost always involved in Logan's latest insanity.

Logan and Wade both have armloads of new charts. Seeing this John and Remy both rush forward to help carry the load. Wanda and Rogue, smiling, retrieve the pins to hang them. With in a few minutes, they have divided and are happily working in pairs to hang the new rules.

Logan and Wade stood back to admire their handiwork. The pin up wall in the media room, now appeared to be wall paper, thanks to the large number of charts.  
Logan then states " I'm going to go check if Stripes and Gumbo need any help hangin theirs... They have the babies with them, it may take em longer."  
Wade nods and states " I'll check on Wanda and John, then I'll call the meeting."

Logan helps Remy finish hanging the charts in the kitchen. Rogue wandered off to nurse Oli and put the kids down for their naps. Remy stood on the ladder ,hanging the highest charts while Logan handed him pins.

" There's only one new section, aside from that, the rest of these are the complete contents of the Book. Because apparently they either haven't read the student handbook, or are ignoring it." Logan states.  
" We need to work on their ability to retain information. I think they've been spending to much free time watching TV." Remy replies,nodding.

" Yes. BUT it's on the charts now! They can't deny the CHARTS!" Logan states, Remy nodding sagely. No one can ignore the charts, they are CHARTS.

A few minutes later, they join Wade, John and Wanda in the auditorium. Rogue arriving shortly after that, baby monitor attached to her belt. The rest of the staff and the student body trickle in a few minutes later.

" Good Morning." Logan begins when everyone was seated. " I'm sure you have noticed the new charts hung this morning (the murmuring was not encouraging). There are a total of thirty-six new rules, as well as the new dress code." This received more notice and a few exclamations of surprise.

"Everyone will report to Mrs LeBeau or Mr LeBeau after the meeting to confirm your sizes. After the Tank Top incident last week we decided that uniforms are in order." Logan continues as if they hadn't spoken.

" Because many of you seem to have misplaced your student handbook, or forgotten how to open said book, we have posted every rule on the charts. There is no reason or excuse to not know the rules. They are plainly printed, both in the handbook and now on charts. You WILL respect the charts!"Logan states. Before he can go further into his rant, an almost mechanical cry can be heard. Behind him six mothers quickly check their baby monitors, the others stating 'Not mine' as Wanda states ' Will' and standing to go retrieve her son.

It was at this moment that Wade dismissed the students, and Logan received his GREAT IDEA. He immediately yelled to the retreating staff " ABA meeting, 3 pm!" The members all agree and head off to their children, or their classes.

The students were a little concerned over the sanity of their teachers.  
" I think they may have gone insane" states Paige, concerned that even her brother seemed to be under the spell.  
" I think they enjoy torturing us, I mean come on,uniforms?!" exclaims Megan.  
"Well he did cite the Tank Top incident. " Rahne states. " Whose brilliant idea was it to try to mass flash Mr LeBeau anyway?"  
"...I don't remember. But I agree in hindsight it was stupid." Paige states. " Everyone of us should be grateful his wife hasn't skinned us for that."  
Megan nods " and that uniforms, and the three hours in the danger room was the extent of our punishment."

" I'm calling my mom,there's no way she's okay with all of these new rules." Paige states,staring at the charts.  
They all gather behind her while she calls home, some out of curiosity, but most because they intended to call home as well. They are all pushing for her to hurry. They only have about ten minutes before classes start.

*Hello*  
"Hi, Momma"  
*What's wrong hunny?*  
" Mom, I think the teachers have gone insane. They just created a whole new section to the rules here,plus added thirty something rules to the other sections, and-"  
*I know, Paige. I'm informed whenever they change or add rules. You weren't involved in this 'tank top incident' were you?*  
" I'm sorry KECCK I can't SCRHH hear, you the KRRM connection is bad,talk to you later"  
Paige quickly hung up, and turned back to her friends.

" What. was. that?" Jonothon asked.  
" umm static?"Paige replies.  
"Worst static sounds ever." Hope replies.  
" THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!" Paige yells, startling the entire group." What matters is they told our parents. About the rules changes, and about the Tank Top incident."

Every girl in the hall turns pale at this, Lorna, who hand begun to dial, immediately slams the phone down. The girls all rush away, no longer wanting to talk to their parents. Because they had all been involved. Except Laura, because she didn't understand the point of it. And she was pretty sure it violated the rules.

All Twenty odd students' parents were sent updates via email when a new rule was added. Kitty had created a program that did it automatically. They were all completely fine with the rule changes, so calling home was pointless anyway. They all wander off to go to their classes, clearly the insanity had spread to the outside now.


	2. Logan's Brilliant Idea

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men Evolution

currently un-beta'd

Chapter Two  
Logan's Brilliant Idea

Logan calls the meeting to order, Bobby,Jubilee and Carter had not yet arrived. Wanda,John and William had arrived before Logan himself; Kitty, Piotr and Meredith arrived with Logan. Remy,Rogue,Kaitie, and Oli arrived with Wade a moment later. Jean and Emma arrived carrying Nathan and Megan just as Logan stood to call the meeting to and his family arrived finally as Logan was saying " Okay, I have come to a new plan."

" Really, what is it?" Wade asked,momentarily distracted from trying to lure Kaitie over to him.  
" We are opening a Day Care Center. Right here behind the school." Logan states. Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces he continues. "Because taking care of an infant would help the girls realize that they wanted to wait awhile before having a baby of their own. "

" Yes! That is very true! Look at Remy and Rogue." Wade states. " They had Ninja-Slayer, and then realized how much work babies are, right away! They are the greatest supporters of the Book!"

" Very true!" Logan states,in an equally excited voice. " AND they never Violated the Book! Kaitlyn is adopted, and she taught them valuable life lessons."

" Exactly!" Wade states, " Wait! Ninja-Slayer's adopted?"  
"*sigh* Yes Wade, she is. We've had this conversation before." Logan replies.

" Then they are an even better example!" Wade continues as if he hadn't heard Logan's tone (which he probably hadn't.) " They are perfect role models. Not only are they Good parents, they have never Violated the Book, they adopted a little defenseless baby, and have raised her like their own to the point it's impossible to even guess she's adopted. They understood the awesome responsibility of an infant, and refused to perpetuate the Baby Apocalypse!"

" EXACTLY!" Logan replies. " Which is why I'm placing them in charge of the Day Care."  
" Wait" Kitty interrupts. " You know that the flaw in your theory is that they like got married and were pregnant with in a year of getting Kaitie right?"

"...What's your point Kitty?" Wade asks.

" That they didn't really decide babies are hard or anything, they just decided that they wanted to create a traditional family, not that I disagree." Kitty states." I'm glad they got married and had Oli and stuff, I'm just saying that they aren't the best examples of how a Daycare would help."  
" Are you arguing with the logic of the Chart-Barer?" Wade asks, in his scary-crazy tone.

" Ummm, maybe?" Kitty responds, while her husband shakes his head next to her.

"Katherine." Logan begins. " I think there are still lessons for you to learn. Like questioning the logic of the Chart-Barer... You are now in charge of Julien and Jamie. For the rest of the week."

" Aw, what?!" Kitty states.  
Recently, Jamie had decided to pick a new person to antagonize. Julien Keller.  
Those who had thought Rogue was scary when chasing Jamie, were now convinced that she had been restrained. Because they have had to rebuild the third floor of the East wing. Twice.

" It will teach you patience. And not to question you're superiors." Wade replies." Hey Logan, I do have a question though. Why do they get to be in charge? I could-"  
" No." Logan states cutting him off." Remy and Rogue are in charge. That's final Wade. Unless you want to join Kitty in her punishment."

Wade quickly agrees, and they begin planning the day care. Wade announces" I can build it, I know how to." To which the rest quickly agree to, having no desire to build anything else after fixing the East wing.

" I think, to begin with, the Day Care will hold just the seven kids here. " Logan states. " We don't want to overwhelm the LeBeaus, or risk security."

They all nod at this. Just because no one has attacked recently, didn't mean that it would never happen.

~o~O~o~

The Anti-Baby Apocalypse Squad emerged from the meeting ,to post a sign up sheet in the kitchen. The kids all quickly gathered around, noticing that it wasn't another chart.

" What is this for?" Laura asks Logan.  
" Sign up sheet, to volunteer at the new Daycare Center." Logan replies.  
Laura, Paige,Rahne, and of course Jamie all quickly sig

n up. Lorna, Julien (while smiling at Laura) and Jonothon sign up next. Everyone else suddenly had something to do.  
Logan announced at this point, after the room had cleared of the 'busy' students, " Alright. Just so you know, any student that volunteers is exempt from Mr Wilson's birth control lecture next week."

Paige, Rahne,Jamie, and Jonothon are excited at the prospect. Laura was amongst the very small number of students that were not afraid of Wade's lectures. Though she didn't enjoy them either. Julien was already happy, hoping that he would be paired with Laura during baby duty. Logan made sure to take a note, NOT to pair Jamie and Julien during baby duty. Somehow he was currently oblivious to Julien's interest in Laura.

~o~O~o~

Remy and Rogue had returned to their suite, which they were beginning to think was a little crowded. Oli currently slept in a cradle next to their bed, but soon he would need a crib. He was turning three months old the next day, and was sleeping mostly through the night now.

" Hey, do you think we could talk Logan into attaching an apartment to the daycare center for us?" Rogue asks.  
" The only way to know is to talk to him about it." Remy replies, sitting on the floor to play ball with their daughter.  
" I'll go talk to him right now, watch the kids." Rogue states, placing Oli in his cradle and kissing both Kaitie and Remy on her way out the door.

~o~O~o~

Excited to speak with Logan, Rogue was impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet while he finished his phone call. " Elizabeth and Warren will be here the day after tomorrow." Logan says after hanging up. " She gonna take over your classes, and Warren's gonna talk over Remy's. You're still the Heads of students though, I don't trust anyone else with it."  
Rogue nods before changing the subject. " We need more room. So we were thinking, maybe you could add an apartment to the daycare center."

"... That's Brilliant!" Logan states, that gleam back. " Forget attaching it! We'll add a new wing to the mansion. Build married housing apartments. It'll add incentive to follow the Book! I'll get started right away. I think I may need a contractor." Logan then waves her away as he begins dialing the phone.  
Rogue walks out pleased, soon they would have more room, plus her new job was officially the babies. This was the best day this month!


	3. Why Wade should always be supervised

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own X-men Evolution, or Wade

Chapter Three

Why Wade should always be supervised

They wake to the sound of pounding, Remy and John go to investigate. They find Wade in the back of the mansion, he had poured a large 30'x40' concert pad and was now building a frame around it.  
"ummm, Wade. You do know that it's 2 in the morning?" Remy questions.

" The concrete dried, I wanted to get started right away." Wade replies. " The quicker I build it, the quicker are latest tool against the Apocalypse is ready!"  
"What happened now?" John questions.  
" I SAW that Paige girl and that Jonothon boy flirting! FLIRTING! Next thing you know they'll be dating!" Wade rants. " We all know what happens then!"  
Remy and John both nod. Wade waves them off, and they head back to bed.

~o~O~o~

The next morning, they all are annoyingly aware that Wade is still hard at work. Most of the West wing was up all night, thanks to the pounding.

Logan even came out around 3 and informed Wade " You know, the contractors will be here in the morning to build the new apartments wing...we could have them help you too."

"...I've got this, I think I'll be done by morning,except for painting/flooring." Wade responds, never breaking from the hammer." Of course, I still don't understand why I'm not in charge of this, I am Head Teacher after all, and it would make sense."

" Wade, you already have enough duties, and we need someone that people would WANT to leave their infant with." Logan states, rather irritated mostly because of the late then stomped off after telling Wade to quiet down. Wade continued muttering about the unfairness of not being in charge of the center,

Now Logan, Remy, and Rogue venture out ,while Wanda watched after the LeBeau children, to see if the mad man was ready to admit he needed help yet. What they find surprises them all. The center appears to be finished. At least the structure. Wade was just coming out of the door when they walked up.

" Oh good! C'mon everyone let me show you around." Wade states, before dragging them into the building. He had left the bulk of the space as one large room, with a bathroom, a kitchen area, and an office on the back wall.

Wade proudly shows them around, and they are all fairly impressed. It looked great, and he had managed to finish it in under twelve hours...he must've gotten into the Red Bull again, but he finished the building.

Wade ushers them all out, while stating " Now all we need to do is wire,plumb, and add the fixtures and finishes. I'll have it ready by tomorrow as long as the hardware store has everything in stock."  
" You managed to actually finish, I impressed." Logan comments.

Before anyone can say anything else, Wade closes the front door. There is an ominous creaking sound, followed closely by a cracking. The building swayed slightly, causing Remy to grab his wife and drag her back towards the mansion quickly. They get a far as the patio when the entire building folds in on itself, in one large bang.

"...Perhaps" Wade states,shaking debris from himself " I should have used nails."  
" WHAT?!" scream Remy, Rogue, and Logan.  
" Well Logan told me to keep it down. I figured that pounding the nails is what caused all of the noise." Wade explains. " So I tried using the nail gun, but that seemed loud as well."  
"... How did you make it stand at all?" Rogue questions.  
" Oh that was the glue." Wade states. Seeing the confused looks on their faces , he continues. " I was using super glue , it works for everything, but then I ran out, so I raided the craft room, and borrowed the supply of craft glue and school glue."

Logan facepalmed, Remy looked like he was considering murdering Wade. Rogue appeared torn between stopping her husband, and helping him bury the body. Wade continued to stare at the former building, blissfully unaware that this may be his last day on Earth.

" Ummm, Mr. Logan?" Megan states. " There's a Ms Braddock here to see you."  
" Thank you. Wade. Clean this up, and let the contractors rebuild it. Remy don't kill the idiot. Rogue the cliffs would be a bad idea anyway." Logan states. " And this... is why the LeBeaus are in charge of the infants."

~o~O~o~

Elizabeth is waiting in his office when Logan arrives. She smiles and asks " What was that large crashing a moment ago?"  
" Wade forgot, or rather decide against nails. The building collapsed. " Logan replies, sitting behind his desk.  
"...I see." Elizabeth replies.  
" Don't worry, he won't be rebuilding it. He just decided to do it on his own last night." Logan explains.

"...And no one noticed?" She questioned.  
" It wasn't worth the fight." he replies.  
Before she could wonder further, Logan hands her the box that Rogue had put together the night before. Then he practically shoves her out of the door.

Logan barely sat back down when Megan buzzed him and stated. " Mr Logan, Mr Worthington is here to see you."  
Sighing, Logan says to send him in. Warren walks in, and Logan greets him " Ah Warren, so good to see you again."  
" Thank you Logan. I'm happy to help." Warren replies.  
" Good,good. Now I have your materials here, you will be taking over Remy's classes."  
" Wait, as in Gambit? Gambit was here?" Warren questions.  
" Is here." Logan states. "He's one of the Heads of Student Affairs, In charge of the day care, and one of my most valued team members."  
" He was one Magneto's team." Warren states.  
"...As were Piotr and John, Wanda's his daughter. Is this going to be a problem for you?" Logan states.

After Warren states that he doesn't want any trouble, Logan hands him his box and sends him away. Logan then pulls out the Book, consulting it to see if carpentry was covered extensively enough. It wasn't so he simply added a rule that stated that Wade wasn't allowed to build anything without supervision. EVER.  
Satisfied that all was right in the universe again, thanks to the book. Logan then went outside, to talk with contractor about building the center aswell.


	4. Star what?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution,Wade,

Star Trek, Star Wars, or Buffy

the Vampire Slayer

A/N: Currently un-beta'd

Chapter Four  
Star what?

Shortly after returning to their room,Remy was flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch. It was too late to go back to bed, but he was tired and irritable, so he decided it may be for the best to avoid his equally cranky wife.  
Disappointed that neither Buffy or Star Trek were on, Remy decided to settle for the first Star Wars movie. Which is how, when Rogue went to tell him dinner was ready several hours later, he was still in front of the TV.  
He had watched five of the six movies, and was currently on the last one. He was glued to the TV, and didn't acknowledge her.

" ...Remy, dinner's ready...Remy." Rogue states.  
"uhh." Remy responds.  
" Are you coming?"  
"...Remy? are you okay?"  
" This is the BEST movie series. Ever!" Remy responds.  
"...Oookay."  
" I need to see how it ends." Remy states, never looking away from the screen.  
" Ankin becomes Darth Vader, his wife dies, and his kids are divided up." Rogue replies.  
" DON'T SAY THAT! Ankin could still be okay." Remy replies.  
"...Remy, this is a prequel. They already told you what would happen." Rogue replies.  
Remy throws Kaitie's stuffed rabbit at her, hitting the wall, while screaming " TAKE IT BACK!"  
Rogue then frowns, she gets the ' I'm killing Jamie' look on her face, a look she had never given her husband. Unfortunately for him, he was to enthralled in the movie to notice, until she pulled out Mattie's spoon. She smacks him on the back of the head while screaming ." I LIVE IN A FREAKIN' MADHOUSE, FULL OF INSANE SUPER POWERED TEENAGERS! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH MY HUSBAND GOING BATSHIT CRAZY TOO! TURN OFF THAT DAMN MOVIE AND GET TO DINNER NOW!"  
Remy rubs the back of his head, while glaring at his wife. " I'm not hungry right now, there's only ten minutes left. Pleeeeaaaaaassse."  
" Oh. My. God." Rogue states, throwing her hands in the air. " I'm married to a four year old! FINE but I ain't saving ya any."

When Rogue brought her children into the room after dinner, for their baths, Remy was thirty minutes into the first movie again. Rogue stared. First at the screen, then at her husband, then back at the screen again.

" You have to be (glances at Kaitie) FUDGING kidding me!" Rogue states.  
"...What?" Remy replies, not looking up.  
" You aren't re-watching them, you haven't done anything else all day!" Rogue states, glaring at her oblivious husband.  
" Didja just say 'fudging' ?" Remy questions. Rogue looks pointedly at Kaitie, and then back at him. He nods in understanding. Kaitie has been blurting out every new word she learned all over the house. Luckily, she had yet to learn anything really bad yet. However, both of her parents were in agreement that they would rather if she hadn't learned the word 'sucks'. Because last week she used it. a lot. over everything. Remy had considered mailing Julien to China for teaching it to her.

" I just wanted to re watch this one... I promise only this one." Remy states.  
Rogue shakes her head before taking the kids to bathe them. " Those movies better be off by bedtime." She says over her shoulder.

~o~O~o~

The next morning, Rogue wakes to find Remy's side of the bed not only empty, but untouched. Groaning, she rolls over and looks at their 'sitting area' ( which was a loveseat,bookshelf, and tv). Sure enough he was still up, watching Star Wars. She wasn't even sure which one he was on.  
"... Did you even go to bed?"Rogue questions.  
He doesn't respond, in fact he doesn't seem to hear her at all. She sits up and picks up Oli, who was beginning to fuss, changes the baby, and feeds him while waiting for a response. Rolling her eyes, Rogue then goes to dress Kaitie.

Around ten, she had had enough. So Rogue used the secret weapon. The one thing he could never resist. It could distract him from even the worst mood. She had seen him abandon important takes, in favor of it. It. Always. Worked.

She escorted Kaitie to the door, nodded at Wanda, and headed in. Rogue approached Remy, who still seemed lost in his own little world, and waited. Because he couldn't avoid the temptation.

" Dadda, 'lay ball?" Kaitie questioned, while holding up an oversized playground ball in front of him. Just like that it was over. Remy turned the TV off, and was on the floor with their daughter before Rogue could blink. Smiling, Rogue walked back out. Wanda gives her a questioning look, and she responds. " Star Wars is history. Playing ball with Kaitie works every time."

Thus ended Remy's latest, and shortest,obsession. Which was good , because they were trying to plan Kaitie's second birthday party. Rogue was pretty sure they should skip the pony this year. They only have five days left until the party. She was beginning to freak out about it.  
" Remy... do you think I'm pushing the princess theme to far?" Rogue asks, while unpacking the box of tiaras that had just arrived.  
" ...No, Kaitie loves princesses." Remy replies, while attempting to snap together the tiny 'pumpkin carriages' that had also arrived in the box.  
" But remember last year when they all made a big deal out of the fairies?" Rogue continues." I don't want Kaitie to grow up remembering everyone freaking out on her birthdays."  
" She won't, don't worry. " Remy replies, as he successfully finishes the last carriage table topper. " We'll just tell them to shut up about it. You would think they would let these things go anyway. It's a party for a little girl."

" I guess." Rogue states. " I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm being so emotional about this."  
"It's okay. You're just being a good Mama, worrying about your baby's happiness." Remy replies, hugging her.  
"...I just don't want them to ever suffer like we did, you know? BUT there's nothing weird about a princess party for a two year old!" Rogue states, going from depressed to angry in the middle of the sentence.  
" Exactly! " Remy replies. " Besides, she needs a princess party. She's my little princess, the rest of them need to realize it."  
" That's right!" Rogue says, getting excited again. " AND since her father is the prince of thieves, she's a princess anyway! We're just letting them all know her status."  
" Yup. Now I'll go see if Logan will help me put together her new castle playhouse." Remy responds. " You get Wade to help blow up the jump house."  
Rogue nods, and gathers up her supplies. " I'm going to get Kitty and Jubilee to finish putting the glitter and ribbons on the tiaras for me."  
Rogue hasn't reminded anyone yet, but Oli turned three months old today. She was planning on having a special lunch made, but she was also waiting to see if anyone remembered on their own. Remy of course, had made a big deal out of it just a little while ago. He remembered as soon as the Star Wars spell was broken.  
Logan remembered as well, walking up to Rogue as she headed towards Kitty and Jubilee. " Hey Stripes. "  
" Hey, Logan. Umm, Remy's looking for you. " Rogue replies.  
" Okay, I'll find him in a moment. Can I hold him a Minute?" Logan asks, pointing to the baby strapped to her chest in an infant sling.  
" Okay." Rogue replies while handing off her son." Hey Little Bit, So Three Whole Months old today, huh?" Logan says to the baby. " Pretty soon you'll be leading Danger room sessions."  
" No he won't." Rogue replies. " He's not allowed to train until he's at least thirteen. Kaitie either. I'll teach them control before that."  
" I was kidding." Logan states, handing the baby back. " I think you might need to see Hank about these mood swings, Stripes."  
Rogue shrugs, and continues over to the women she'd been searching for.  
"Hey, could y'all finish these for me, because I have a ton of stuff I need to finish, and I want to get it all done before the day care opens tomorrow, all you have to do is wrap the ribbons around the base and add glitter so that they look like this one, thanks." Rogue states quickly, handing over the supplies, and walking away before they could reply. They stare after her for a moment, but are just glad that she hadn't handed them Kaitie...as she usually does when she talks like that.


	5. Not another one!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I still do not own X-men Evolution...

.and Wade isn't answering my calls so I don't own him either :(

Chapter Five  
Not another one!

Remy woke to the sound of his son crying, her wife was no where to be seen, and his daughter was glaring at him from her crib. He quickly jumped out of bed, calling for Rogue, while releasing Kaitie from her bed. He then picked up Oli and went back to looking for his wife. He decides to check the bathroom before trying the rest of the mansion.

" Hey, Roguey? Are you in here?" Remy questions, as he peeks around the door.  
Rogue was sitting on the side of the tub, staring at something in her hand.  
" Y'know how I've been moody lately, well I decided to test to be sure I wasn't..." Rogue states, not looking up.  
"...And?" Remy replies.  
" I am." Rogue replies, holding up the test for him to see.  
" THAT"S GREAT!" Remy yells, hugging her one armed (he was still holding Oli).  
Rogue looks visibly relieved, she had been worried that he would be upset, after all they had just had Oli not that long ago.  
" Wait..." Remy states. " You don't think Wade'll start harassing us over the twin thing again, do you?"  
"Oh. my. God. He'd better not, or I will hit him with the spoon!" Rogue replies.  
" Well, c'mon let's get the kids ready for breakfast. I can't wait until the apartments are finished." Remy states. Rogue nods and they head into the room to get everyone ready.

~o~O~o~

They had decided to wait until the next ABA meeting to say anything. Last time trying to tell them hadn't gone smoothly, but now that Violator was gone, they weren't interrupted as often. Hopefully.

They arrive in the dining room, just in time to duck a flying donut. Before they could say anything, said donut was joined by a glob of scrabbled eggs, which remarkably remained in a sphere-shape, until with a loud SPLAT! it hit Remy's face.

Silence descended on the room as the hyper-active teens suddenly realized they were no longer unsupervised." Why." Remy begins, as he wipes his face. " Are we always the first ones here?"

" I don't know. Where's Logan?" Rogue replies looking around.  
"umm... Mr Logan had a phone call." Paige replies from her hiding spot behind Jonothon.  
" Alright, you idiots. We're going to go change. This room had better be clean by the time we get back." Rogue states, using her patented Rogue-glare.

Wanda and John walk in as she finishes her statement. Looking around John questions. " What happened here?"  
"Ask. Them." Rogue replies, gesturing towards the children as she drags her family out of the room.  
Wanda turns to the pale faced brood, as raises an eyebrow. Jamie and Julien point at each other yelling " He started it!"

~o~O~o~

As the weekly ABA meeting comes to order that afternoon, Rogue tries to think of the best way to get the attention of the room, who were all in an uproar over a recent violation of the rules involving Paige, Jonothon, and Logan's beer.

" So everyone." Rogue begins. Cut off by Wade yelling " AND we JUST repaired the East Wing!"  
" WHAT I want to know, is how she disappeared for the entire afternoon, and no one noticed!" Wanda states.  
" She was supposed to be in BOBBY'S class when it happened." John continues.  
" DON'T blame me!" Bobby states. " I WASN'T there, Betsy was watching my class for the afternoon!"  
" Anyway." Rogue starts again.  
" BOBBY YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PUT A NON MEMBER IN CHARGE WITH OUT PERMISSION! " Logan yells.  
" Carter had a Doctor's appointment!" Bobby replies.  
" So anyway." Rogue tries again, as the room fills with an eerie magenta glow. Collectively, they all turn to Remy. He looks as confused as the rest of them at first, until he looks down at the infant carrier next to him. "SHI-" Remy exclaims, as he quickly pulls back the charge himself, before picking up his son.

" Oli. has. your. powers. " Rogue states. " OLI HAS YOUR POWERS! THANK GOD I WAS TERRIFIED HE'D HAVE MINE!"  
" NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Logan yells, visions of exploding toys, now joined the visions of fires that had haunted him the majority of the last two years. " I need a drink! Punish those idiots as you see fit!" with this Logan left the room.  
Wanda, Jubilee, Kitty, and Jean all stare down at their own children. Emma smirked from the corner, enjoying the sudden freak out. Bobby is suddenly thankful Kurt missed this meeting. John is greatly disappointed that the child wasn't another fire starter. Piotr was calculating how much it would cost to move his family back to Russia, or Chicago.

Wade was excited. " YES! Another Ninja- Slayer! He will be my side-kick, we will travel the coast, the three of us, kicking butts and taking names, we will be-"  
" NO WADE!" Remy and Rogue yell at the mad man. " Your are not taking our children anywhere." Rogue continues. Remy nods, while clutching both children to him at the idea.  
"...what do you think triggered his reaction?" Emma asks.  
" He needs a nap and a change, so probably the same triggers as his sister." Rogue replies, standing. Remy nods and they gather their children and walk out. Clearly telling them that another baby was on the way would be a bad idea right now.

"... Wait. What was it Rogue was trying to tell us?" Kitty questions, looking up from her examination of her daughter. Everyone shrugs, and they take a moment to calm down before Piotr states. " I think the punishment should be left to the Heads of Student Affairs. I say we leave them a note, and get back to the concern about the construction."

" AGREED." John yells. " I'm going to go find my brother, and see if he knows why my nephew just did that." John stands, walking out of the room.  
They all stare at Wanda, who shrugs " I see no point in continuing to argue with him, he never hears you anyway."  
They all nod, and return to the concern over the construction. The Day Care Center was completed, but the new apartment wing would take another two weeks, and now they also had to rebuild part of the West Wing. They decided the best course of action was simple. The children were going to help. After all they had done it as students, so why not?

They soon had assigned tasks to every single teen, painting, cleaning, or assisting where ever the construction crew was comfortable with. Satisfied the children were occupied, the teachers all went to their normal tasks.

* * *

A/N: The mentioned Paige Jonothon incident wasn't my invention (though it fits well with the rest of the insanity) .It occurred in an issue of Generation X...I no longer remember which issue. :)


	6. Birthdays & gifts you want to give back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter Six  
Birthdays and gifts you want to give back

They descended on the Institute before dawn. It terrified the younger students. Remy's relatives came in waves, not bothering with the gate ( which apparently was left open anyway) or the doorbell.  
Remy was woken to the sounds of screams, he glanced around and found his wife nursing their son. He looks questioningly at her, she shrugs so he heads cautiously out the door.  
Remy finds Emil screaming in the hall, a pile of Jamies on top of him. " What are you doing here? Remy questions his terrified cousin.  
" We came for Kaitlyn's birthday." Emil replies. " Everyone's here." Groaning, Remy begins pulling Jamies off Emil,a task that becomes easier once the boy realized they weren't actually under attack.

" Roguey, my idiot family is here." Remy states heading back into their room, where Rogue was attempting to wrestle Kaitie into a pair of pink overalls.  
" Great, just what we always wanted." Rogue replies. " Make sure they don't find out about Oli."  
" Of course not, that would be bad, especially if my father's here. I'm not sure if he is or not. I actually only saw Emil so far." Remy replies, while dressing Oli in a blue matching outfit of his sister.  
" Oh, I hope Mattie came!" Rogue states suddenly, while frowning back at Kaitie, who then giggles. " I need to tell her thank you for the spoon...and maybe get lessons on effectiveness."

" NO!." Remy replies at the idea of Mattie giving spoon lessons. Rogue just stares at him for a moment, wondering if he had lost his mind. She then states " Well, we gotta go. We have Jonothon/Paige and Laura/Julien coming in this morning for their first baby duty shifts. Then we have Jamie/Rahne this afternoon."

" ugh... At least we made sure to keep Jamie and Julien away from each other." Remy replies.

~o~O~o~

That evening, Jamie and Rahne are walking back across the campus after finishing their baby shift. " I'm not sure I ever want a baby." Rahne comments. " They make you and everyone you know go crazy."  
Jamie nods, " Yeah. I wasn't our fault that the baby powder, lotion, and diapers were everywhere. How were we supposed to know that Katie's not allowed to play with the changing supplies."  
" Exactly! If Rogue hadn't been nursing Oli at the same time as Remy was changing Megan this wouldn't have happened." Rahne exclaims. " But it was funny to see his expression when the baby powder exploded in his face."  
" Excuse me." A creepy voice calls from the gate. " I'm here for the LeBeau party."  
" Oh okay." Jamie states, walking over to let the man in.  
" Jamie, I don't think you should. He kind of has a I'm-a-total-bad-guy feel." Rahne states. " What's you're name?" She questions the man.  
" They call me Mr. Sinister." The man replies.  
" See!" Both children exclaim, as Jamie opens the gate "His name is MR Sinister." Jamie completes.  
" His name is Mr. SINISTER. Sinister!" Rahne states, as the man walks past them both.  
As he walks towards the house, he can hear the children still arguing at the gate." But Jamie, if you let a vampire in, they never have to leave!" the girl yells.  
" That's ridiculous!" He boy argues. " He didn't sparkle at all. I saw that movie with the girls."  
Shaking his head, the man, we now know as Mr Sinister walks into the house. He runs into Julien right away. " Excuse me." Mr Sinister states. " May I speak to Remy LeBeau?"  
" ...Who?" Julien replies.  
" Remy. LeBeau. Sometimes referred to as Gambit."  
"whatBit?" Julien asks  
" He teaches here." Sinister states, starting to sound irritated.  
"Are you sure? There's a lot of teacher here." Julien replies.  
" Never mind, may I speak to the Headmaster instead?" Mr Sinister replies.  
At the boy's blank expression, Sinister sighs, and step around him. He hadn't realized when he learned this was a 'special' school they were referring to those of lower intelligence.

He soon runs into a tall red-haired man. " Hello, may I speak to Mr LeBeau please?" Sinister asks.  
"...Which one?" Emil replies.

"..."

" Do you mean Remy,Henri, or Jean-Luc?" Emil questions. " Because Remy actually lives here, but Jean-Luc and Henri are here too, so I don't want to send you to the wrong one. That would be a terrible waste of time after all. And I'd hate to waste anyone's time. That's why I always try to answer as straight to the point as possible. I never ramble, because rambling would be rude, I refuse to be rude. I was raised better than that an-"  
" REMY" Sinister cuts in.  
" Oh, I don't know where he is right now, I think somewhere out back. As a matter of fact, I don't know where Jean-Luc or Hemri are right now either. I have no idea why they are all avoiding me but they see-"  
"Thank you, I'll go find him." Sinister replies, heading towards the back of the house.  
" Oh Great, now your avoiding me to. Why does everyone always avoid me?" comes the man's voice from beside him. " I'm not that annoying, why does everyone act like I'm contagious or something? It's abous-" Emil is cut off suddenly when the shot takes effect, he passes out and Sinister drags him into a side room.  
" I am trying, really,really hard to change. I've taken countless seminars and been through eight years of concealing. And it was undone by ONE idiot." Sinister complains as he drags the man in. Jamie and Rahne stand open mouthed down the hall watching. " Okay, maybe you're right." Jamie states, as they sneak away.

~o~O~o~

Logan headed in the direction of the Day Care center. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, because Rahne and Jamie were talking at the same time. The only part he could actually make out was that a stranger was on the grounds, possibly attacking people.

Wade had asked what was going on, and was now in the kitchen microwave some popcorn for the fight. The children and other teachers were gathered on the patio, waiting to see what would happen. Bets were being placed. Some felt that Rogue had already taken the man out. Some felt that Gambit was currently getting ready to fight the man, and some felt that Wolverine would take the guy down.

Logan opened the door to the center, in time to hear Remy state " Like I want to talk to a creepy wanna-be vampire looking freak."  
" All I wanted to tell you Remy, is that I'm your father." Sinister replies.  
"...Okay. My wife is right. I spent to much time watching those movies." Remy replies.  
" I'm sorry?" Sinister states, not understanding.  
" Creepy villain announces he's your father...it's very Star Wars." Remy replies.  
" Are you saying you don't believe me?" Sinister questions.  
" I'm saying I don't NEED another father." Remy replies.  
" Exactly!" Jean-Luc replies,having just walked in" I'm his father, he doesn't need you."  
"DADDY!" Remy yells, jumping into Sinister's arms.

Jean-Luc storms off as Wade arrives. "...aww I missed it!" Wade exclaims.


	7. Anyone but HIM

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men Evolution

Chapter Seven  
" Anyone but HIM"

Wanda had a breakdown at lunch over the idea of her afternoon class. Logan decided that perhaps she was overworking (or possibly having a female problem, which he did NOT want to know about ) so he offered to take her class for the day.  
" Oh thank God! Yes,please!" Wanda exclaimed as she escaped the dining room before he could change his mind.  
" Ya know, I tought you idiots, they can't be that bad." Logan comments to Kitty.  
" Probably,why?" Kitty replies, having just arrived.  
" I'm teaching Wanda's afternoon course." Logan replies.  
"...Just. try not to kill him." Kitty replies, as she suddenly remembers something that she has to do ( not at all because there was a chance Logan would ask her to do it instead. Not at all.)  
" Who?" Logan asks the now empty room._ Jamie?, no wait! Remy and Rogue are stuck with him for the afternoon... there's no one worse than Jamie though, I'm sure it fine._

~o~O~o~

Logan entered the room an hour later, and Julien,Paige,Jonothon, and Laura were already waiting for him.  
" Where's Mrs Alleryce?" Paige questions.  
" She's busy, so I'm takin over for the day." Logan replies. " NO funny business" he continues, glaring at Paige and Jonothon.

" Today we will be covering The Baby Apo- um I mean, multiplication." Logan begins.  
" Now if you have one stupid teenage boy and three stupid teenage girls, and one of these stupid teenage girls has a family history of twins, how many babies have been added to our impending doom?"  
" um 74?" Julien questions.  
Jonothon, Paige, and Laura look at him blankly. Logan glares, trying to decide if he's stupid or sarcastic.  
" Anyone else?" Logan says finally.  
" Why, what was wrong with my answer?" Julien demands.  
" That's not possible, there were only three girls." Logan replies.  
" Wouldn't the answer very, considering the probability of multiples, amongst teenage female?" Laura questions.  
" Fine. What's the answer. 5 times 1." Logan demands.  
" 74?" Julien states.  
"*sigh* Anyone else?" Logan demands.  
" WHY?" Julien demands, as Paige states " 5, and the answer of the first question, ignoring the chance of variables is 4."  
" HOW" Julien demands, as Logan states " Correct, thank you Paige." as he sticks a gold star on her forehead.  
" I want a star" Julien states.  
" Give me a correct answer, you get a star." Logan replies.  
" Now, if you have one baby, and it uses eight diapers a day, how many diapers will it need during one week?" Logan asks  
" 74!" Julien states proudly.  
"56." Laura replies, quietly.  
" Good Laura." Logan states, putting a gold star on her forehead. " Julien do you always say 74?"  
" Yes" comes the reply from the other three students, in tired voices.  
" Nuh uh, there's also 47." Julien states proudly."...wait the answer was 47 wasn't it?"  
" No Julien, it was 56. That's why Laura got the star." Logan states, trying to remain patient.  
" Okay, hers an easy one. 74 times 1." Logan states, throwing Julien a bone. They all look expectantly at him  
"..." Julien stares at them all for a while, just when they think he's not going to say anything he finally states " 56,789"  
" ARG!" Logan screams.  
"74!" Jonothon screams, equally annoyed with the boy who he was somehow stuck with as a roommate.  
" No that's just stupid." Julien explains calmly." 74 was in the question."  
"... Any number times 1 is itself." Paige states, while placing a hand on Jonothon's arm to calm him.  
"NO PHYSICAL CONTACT!" Logan screams. " AND JULIEN JUST BE QUIET IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER"  
" But.." Julien pouts " I want a star"  
"...If you can be quiet for the next ten minutes I'll give you a star." Logan replies.  
" Okay." Julien replies.  
Logan turns back to the board, but before he can begin to write he hears humming, he turns back around. " Humming is not being quiet." Logan states.  
" Sorry." Julien replies.  
Logan turns back around and is halfway through writing the next equation when he hears a pen clicking. " What the Fu- fudge?!"  
" Huh?" Julien questions, still clicking the pen while staring out of the window.  
" CLASS DISMISSED!" Logan exclaims, unable to take anymore.  
"What about my star?" Julien questions.  
" Fine." Logan states walking up to the boy, and putting a star on his forehead with a bit more force then he intended.  
The children stand to leave and overhears two very upsetting statements.  
" Works every time." Whispered by Julien himself. and " So are you still taking Laura to dinner tonight?" Questioned by Jonothon.  
" NOOOO!" Logan screams, startling all of them. "Laura, stay I need to talk to you."  
Laura shrugs and sits back down stating " Okay, Dad." a term she's recently started using for him  
" Wait, Mr Logan's your father?" asks a suddenly paling Julien.  
" Yes, I'll see you tonight." Laura replies. Julien nods, and walks out of the room.  
"Why?" Logan asks  
" Why, what?" Laura replies.  
" Why him? AnyONE but him" Logan states. " The boy's an idiot!"  
" The articles I have read on the subject of dating stated that it is normal teenage behaviour to date an unacceptable boy to annoy your parents." Laura replies.  
" What?" Logan questions.  
" You suggested that I attempt to behave in a normal manner, so as to not draw attention to myself." Laura continues. " So I borrowed some teen magazines, and read the instructions on normal teen behavior. It said that I was to compliant, and that I was to rebel. The most common form of rebellion amongst teenage girls is an unacceptable mate."  
"... I didn't mean that you should go mainstream teenager,Laura." Logan begins. " I meant that you should practice different speech patterns."  
" May I be excused? I must prepare for my date." Laura states. " The article stated that if you forbid me, I will go anyway."  
Logan rubs his temples and gestures for her to leave. These kids were going to kill him. He was sure of it. He was pretty sure he may have had a fatal stroke during this conversation. However, he always recovers from these things. Still... He needed a drink, and Wanda owed him. Big time.


	8. First days are always the hardest

DISCLAIMER: I do not own

Chapter Eight  
" First days are always the hardest, he hopes."

Julien and Paige join Megan and Angelo in French class a few minutes before the bell. Both had been relieved, not only to get out of math class thirty minutes early, but also that Logan had forgotten to assign any homework.

" Are you going to try your stupid act here as well?" Paige questions, Julien simply smiles as Warren walks into the just shrugs. Honestly, he was bad at french anyway. He only took it because Laura did. Then he found out that Laura was in the advanced class which met in the morning, and was currently unavailable, as the only student was Laura.

With out word, Warren began writing on the board, He wrote out simply: Good Afternoon Class, I am Mr Worthington, in French.  
" What is that?!" Julien states. " It's like you're writing another language or something!"  
" ...This is FRENCH Class...it is a foreign language." Warren replies.  
" No this can't be French, Mr LeBeau teaches French." Julien replies.  
Warren chooses to ignore this statement and continues to write the day's lesson on the board.  
" Please translate these words, you have forty minutes." Warren states before sitting down.  
" But those words aren't in English." Julien replies, staring at the board. " I only speak English, why would I be able to understand the board?"

"...This is French Class, if you do not recognize a word,please use your text book." Warren replies, trying to remain calm.  
"What happened to Mr. LeBeau? I saw him at breakfast this morning. Did he decide to leave, why would he leave?" Julien questions. "He's avoiding us isn't he? Why do our teachers avoid us, we didn't do anything. And why are you teaching French in this class, that's Mr LeBeau's job. I don't think he'll like you trying to steal his job like this."

Warren attempts to ignore the boy, who clearly could give Wade a run for his money when it came to rambling. He didn't seem to know how to shut up.  
" Hey, why do we have to translate this anyway? If you don't know what it says then why would you write it?" Julien continues to ramble. " Where's Mr LeBeau? He's dead isn't he? You killed him, so that you could steal his job! How did you trick Mr Logan into giving you this job, when you don't know these words? Why are you writing them anyway? I still think they look like another language, an-"

Julien is cut off, when Warren snaps, he couldn't take the boy's rambling anymore. Jumping to his feet, he stomped over to the boy and smacked across the face. " Hey, I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to do that." the boy states. Warren then attempts to strangle him to shut him up.

The other students jump on Warren to get him to get off of the annoying boy, meanwhile the boy continued to attempt to talk. Warren broke away from the other children, and flew out of the window with the boy. He was going to fly as high as possible and then then-

"Mr Worthington?" A voice calls to him.  
" Mr. Worthington?" The voice repeats, and Warren snaps out of his fantasy to look at the girl.  
" Yes?" Warren responds.  
" Are you okay? We all finished, and the bell rang about three minutes ago." Paige states.  
"...Class dismissed." Warren states, heading quickly to the headmaster's office.

~o~O~o~

Warren didn't knock, he walked right into the meeting that Wade, Logan, Rogue, and Remy were having. ( Wade called it the weekly Heads Meet). They all looked up, shocked.  
" I'm sorry Logan, I think you need to find another teacher. I'm no good for this position." Warren states.  
" If you would feel more comfortable with a different subject.." Logan begin's but Warren shakes his head.  
" No, it's no good, I don't belong here, I just spent twenty minutes fantasizing about hurting one of the students!" Warren replies.  
"WHAT?!" Remy and Rogue demand.  
"Who?" Wade and Logan question.  
"...Julien Keller." Warren admits  
" AHHH." say the other four.  
" He does that to everybody, it's why we had to rebuild the East wing. Twice." Wade states.  
" But-" Warren states.  
" If you feel burnt out already, I can understand. But if your quitting just because you hate that boy, don't worry about it." Logan states. " I'm planning on going over the book later and finding a way to kick him out. Did you know he LIKED Laura?"  
" Yes." state the other three in the meeting.  
"So?" questions Warren.  
" He's dating her now." Logan states, after he glares at them all ." You knew he was hounding her?"  
" Everyone does, it's as obvious as when Remy used to try to get my attention." Rogue states, Remy shaking his head net to her. Logan seemed to have forgotten all of that and he didn't really want him to remember.  
"...Yes, but Remy grew up and realized that stalking and kidnapping are wrong, look at him shake his head. " Logan begins. " Julien's an idiot, there's no hope for him, he's not gonna grow up and realize he's wrong because what's wrong is he. is. an. idiot."  
" I still don't understand" Warren complains.  
"Laura's my DAUGHTER" Logan states.  
Warren nods, that makes perfect sense. He thinks it may be time to quit anyway, before he became as crazy as the rest of them. seriously. They had a mercenary teaching sex ed and have they even noticed the way the ethics teacher dresses? And he's pretty sure that she's one of the mom's they have around here. How did they end up with so many babies anyway? And how did Remy manage to get Rogue pregnant, because their eldest was going to be two tomorrow, but according to what he was told, she gained complete control about a year and a half ago. But asking would be rude.


	9. In laws and other troubles

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM :'(

Chapter Nine

"In laws and other troubles"

As they were leaving the weekly staff meeting, Rogue heard yelling coming from the front of the mansion, rolling her eyes, she says to her husband " This better not be about another one of you crazy relatives." as they round the corner.  
" No, it's about yours." Remy replies, as they come to a halt at the back of the crowd gathered around Mystique...and Magneto.  
" Ah there you are my dear." Magneto states, seeing Rogue. Wanda had already arrived and was glaring daggers at her father.  
" We arrived to drop off Kaitlyn's birthday present, and to give you some good news." Mystique adds.  
" What, are you moving to europe, or the moon?" Rogue questions, silently wishing they were near the cliffs.  
" No darling." Mystique responds,ignoring her daughter's tone. " We wanted to let you, and Wanda, know that Erik and I were married last night."

" NOOOOOOO!" Comes a panicked scream. They all turn and look at Wade. " No YOU HAVE NO IDEA how disturbing this is! Think about the other universes. What's going to happen now? If this happened in world 616 YOU'D BE SLEEPING WITH YOUR STEPFATHER!( pointing at Rogue who made a gagging noise, while Remy hugged her glared) IF THIS HAD BEEN WORLD 295 YOU'D HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO YOUR STEP-BROTHER! This is JUST WRONG! This is the scariest most disturbing thing I've ever seen! AND THIS IS ME TALKING!"

Everyone stares blankly at Wade for a moment, before Logan leads the man away with the promise of returning a dagger. Suddenly, Pietro appears beside his father. "Yousaidyouneededtospeaktome?"  
"...NOOOO!" Rogue screams, " I'm related to HIM!" Pointing at Pietro, before fainting. This in itself scared the other residents. No one had expected Rogue to faint. She hadn't done that since she'd gained control and could bury the voices from her head without help.

" Wait!" Wanda states. " Not only do I have to put up with you, now I have to put up with Mystique as well? That's just stupid!" She stomps out before anyone can respond, Remy carries his wife away as well. Pietro stares in the direction of the two girls who were now both his sisters.  
"Ihavetogobeforetheydecidethisismyfault!" Pietro states before disappearing. Magneto sighs " That went about as well as expected." He says to his new wife.  
"Yup" Mystique states. " I'm going to go check on the grandchildren before we leave." Magneto nods, and she heads off in the direction the girls had disappeared.

" HEY!" says a voice behind Magneto.  
" Yes?" he says turning around and seeing a tall, pale skinned man dressed in black.  
" I know you think you were the greatest villain to reform ever but you are wrong! I WAS a far greater villain than you, and I have done far more to reform! I haven't kidnapped or experimented on anyone in five years! FIVE! I'm on the wagon." Mr Sinister states.  
" We aren't allowed to discuss what's said in group outside of group,Nathaniel." Magneto replies.  
" I DON'T CARE!" Sinister replies. "YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE, I was a far better villain than you to begin with. I. never. was. caught. They were always after you. I never lost one of my servants to the other side. YOU LOST THREE WHO ARE WORKING HERE RIGHT NOW! Stop telling everyone in group you're better than me! My costume's even better. It strikes fear in the hearts of children. You wear a bucket on your head."  
" I'M TELLING THE GROUP LEADER ABOUT THIS VIOLATION OF THE RULES!" Magneto screams.  
The words 'violation of the rules' drew every member of the Squad back into the room, as the two men go to blows. Magneto punched Sinister in the face, his head snapped back with an audible CRACK!. Sinister in turn punched Magneto in the stomach, who bends over with a groan. Wade pulls out a bag of popcorn from his book bag. At the raised eyebrows he states " I didn't want to miss another one, so I started carrying popcorn in my bag...which I also started carrying" Collective nods are given as they watch the fight continue to the front yard.

Ten minutes later, Rogue and Wanda had decided they had had enough. Rogue was having visions of future holidays, and Wanda was wanting them to just leave. Jean-Luc entered the fray about three minutes before by exclaiming " No one in my family has ever been caught, so we are all better than you" While punching Sinister in the nose.

Rogue calmly walked over to the three men, and turned on the hose, while stating " No! Bad boys!" They sputtered and glared at her as they gathered themselves up of the ground. Mystique then stepped forward, and drug Magneto away, while he continued to fume over the attack.  
Mattie came out of the kitchen, holding a spoon ( she had been making lunch for everyone) making Jean-Luc cower and hide behind Sinister. Sinister laughs stating " This is why I am the best. The two of you cower before women!" Mattie takes offence to this,of course and chases Sinister off while screaming in french and waving her spoon.

" Why are they even still here?" Rogue questions before walking into the house without waiting for an answer.  
"...Do you think she blames you?" John questions.  
"No. She wasn't glaring at me. She blames Logan." Remy replies, as the baby begins to fuss over the monitor on his belt. " Gotta go."


	10. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own them (I feel like I've said that already)

Chapter Ten  
Decisions

Remy and Rogue bring the children into the ballroom for Kaitie's party. She squeals when she sees all of the decorations, and the castle bounce house. Everyone is already here, and although they are all still disturbed over the change in the former goth, they were better at hiding it.

There were balloons and streamers everywhere. There was a tiara for everybody, and Kaitie was wearing a long pink 'princess' dress. They had elected not to rent the pony again this year. Wade was still at war with it... he went with Rogue to talk to the stable yesterday, the pony and Wade had fought. Again. Wade swore he needed stitches, or he would have if not for his healing factor. The owner claimed the pony was traumatized by Wade's screams. Rogue walked away.

They were opening presents when Sinister showed back up. He casually slid into the room, completely unnoticed at first. Jubilee finally brought him to everyone's attention when she screamed " Hey what are you doing?"

Everyone looked over in time to see him slipping a vial into his pocket and set Carter back into his car seat. " It was just a small oral swab, no big deal." Sinister states.

"... Why would you need an oral swab from Carter?" Bobby demands,furious.  
" Not just Carter, I collected one from each of the infants." Sinister replied.  
" YOU WHAT?!" Scream all of the parents, as well as Logan.  
" That's it." Wade states, pulling out his swords.  
"WADE NO!" Logan yells. " You'll ruin the decorations!"  
" It's just a little slip." Sinister mutters. " I need to call my therapist."  
" You need to get out!" Remy demands. " Why are you even still here?"  
Logan walks over to the supposedly former villain and silently demands the swabs by hold out his hand. Sinister frowns, but then reaches into his pocket and hands Logan seven vials. " So unfair. It's not like I kidnapped them or anything. I would have before my treatment."

" I'm HERE because I wanted to meet my son!" Sinister states, turning to Remy. Remy rolls his eyes, as Rogue groans. The holiday images just getting worse and worse in her mind.  
" You are not my father." Remy states.  
" That's right I'm his father!" Jean- Luc exclaims from his corner.  
" Jean-Luc! I told you if you wanted to stay for the party you had to sit in your corner and be silent!" Remy responds with out turning around.  
" Hey, you're not Remy's father, because Remy is my brother separated at birth!" John states, standing up and glaring at Sinister. " We have proof!" he continues, pointing at Kaitlyn.

"We aren't brothers John, we've been over this." Remy replies in a tired voice.  
" Denial." John replies, as usual. He returns to his seat however, when Wanda glares at then stands and makes her way over to the fighting men.  
" We have enough family drama going on around here, with out adding another diabolical super-villain to the mix. You didn't raise him, your not his father." She states calmly. At her tone, the rest of the men step back, but Sinister is blissfully unaware of the meaning behind her tone. He continues to glare, and think of ways to get Remy to come around.

Seeing his blank look, and knowing that Sinister was ignoring her, Wanda pulled out her dictionary. A weapon that she hadn't had to use in months, and smacked him upside the head." Ow, woman! What is you problem?!" Sinister demanded, rubbing his head.  
" Now you know why I wear a helmet." States Magneto as he and Mystique walk into the room.  
Wanda and Rogue groan as Logan demands " Who left the gate open?!"  
"... We have a key," Magneto responds. " I had it made when I realized that most of my children and grandchildren were going to continue to live here."  
" WHAT?!" Logan demands.  
" Yes, both of my daughters, my step-daughter, and three of my four grandchildren live here." Magneto replies, intentionally misunderstanding Logan's outburst. Xavier rolls up to Logan, and offers him a flask, muttering " Trust me, it helps."  
" Wait, what?" Wanda demands.  
" My daughters, Wanda and Lorna live here along with my step daughter Anna, and my grandchildren Kaitlyn, William, and Olivier. Also my sons-in- law Saint-John and Remy." Magneto replies.  
" Okay, back up." Wanda replies. " Lorna's your DAUGHTER?!"  
" Yes." he replies simply, as the green haired teen waves.  
" I need to lie down." Wanda mutters, picking up William and leaving the room.  
" What's her problem?" Lorna asks  
" She really,really hates Mags." John replies, while following his wife.

Everyone else begins filing out of the room as well, and Rogue screams " GREAT YOU RUINED YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY. Y'ALL LOVE HER SO MUCH, THANKS A LOT!" before bursting into tears, terrifying the remaining members of the house.  
Remy's face clouds over. No one makes his wife cry. NO One. Ask Jamie. The familiar pink glow gets everyone's attention, as he holds a deck of cards. " All right. I. am. done! Get out NOW! All of you so-called parents. Magneto, leave your key."  
Grumbling, Magneto,Mystique,Mr Sinister, and Jean-Luc file out of the room. Remy yelling behind them " This time stay out!"

He de-charges the cards, and slipping them back into his pocket crouches down next to his wife. " Don' worry Cher, they won't be back to bother us. I don' want anything to do with either of 'em, and I know you feel the same way."  
" Oh thank God!" Rogue cries, throwing her arms around Remy.  
" Hey what about us?" Asks Henri, as he, Mercy, Mattie, and Emil walk up to them.  
" Siblings, and pseudo-parents are excluded in the ban." Remy replies simply." Now how about we feed our daughter to much cake, and enjoy the torment of a two year old on a sugar rush"

Rogue brightens and goes to cut the cake. Everyone files back in at this point. Because teenagers can smell a cake being cut from anywhere in the state. They line up, and soon the adults are standing back, watching with amusement the side effects of to much sugar on a group of twenty teenagers and a toddler.


	11. A Manic, A Vampire and a Diamond

DISCLAIMER: Yup, still do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter Eleven  
"A Manic, A Vampire and a Diamond"

Emma drops Megan off at the daycare behind the school the next morning. Jean was dropping Nathan off at the same time, so they planned on walking back together. The two young mothers had become good friends over the last few months, and generally spent most of their free time together, occasionally inviting Tabitha to join them as well. Emma jokingly called it the " Summers was the Sperm donor club".

Megan was sleeping when they left as was Nathan, and Carter. William and Olivier were playing on the floor, with Meredith, and Kaitlyn was busy being a 'mommy's helper', by putting everybody's bags in a pile together.

The teen 'helpers' hadn't yet arrived, so Emma and Jean decide to stay for a few minutes. Wade wanders in a moment later.  
"Hey, how are all the future Ninja-Slayers doing this morning?" Wade questions.  
Jean, Remy, and Rogue groan, but Emma just smirks. She finds his antics funny, and Megan loved him. They had been spending a lot of time together, but they hadn't really told anyone else that.

"So Emma, want to help me go get some extra diapers for all the little poop machines?" Wade asks. Rolling her eyes Emma stands up and nods at Jean.  
" I'd better go with him, or he'll forget what he went to the store for. They have a hunting department." Emma states and the other's all nod in agreement.  
Wade and Emma head off to the store as the teens arrive. Jean then leaves as well after commenting " I'll be back after my class, Julien, don't influence my son."  
"What'd I do?" Julien questions, as he reaches for Meredith, who had begun to fuss.  
" You are the one who taught Kaitlyn to spit." Remy replies, still irritated over the spitting contest incident. Julien grumbles as he changes the baby's diaper. He sets the child back on the floor, as Remy shakes his head.  
" What?" Julien demands.  
" You have to ensure you have the tapes down." Remy replies.  
" I did." Julien states,picking the baby back up. Her diaper immediately falls off, followed by a stream of pee, which managed to go both down Julien's shirt, and all over his shoes. " GROSS!" Julien exclaims, as Laura takes the baby from him and replaces the diaper.

" Go change, but be back in the next ten minutes." Rogue states from the corner where she is currently behind the curtain nursing Olivier. Remy nods in agreement, and Julien takes off.  
" Do you really want to date that boy?" Remy questions Laura. Laura frowns, as Rogue snickers.  
" Ya know that's what Logan used to call you." Rogue states when she sees the questioning look on her husband's face.  
" Yes but I was never an idiot." Remy states, not-pouting over being lumped with Julien.  
" You used to break in here, just to see how long it would take Logan to notice!" Rogue states. " You called them dates."  
"I know." Remy replies.  
Laura stares at them both for a moment, before stating herself. " The magazines stated that dating him would be normal...plus he doesn't treat me like a science experiment, like the rest of the other's aside from Paige, and Jonothon."  
" Aww, hunny. I'm sorry" Rogue states. " You should have said something, we would help."  
Laura nods and sits down to play with Kaitlyn. Remy goes off in search of Logan to talk to him about Laura, and Rogue ponders where the other two students have disappeared to.

~o~O~o~

Emma and Wade are on their way back from the store. They had managed to buy the diapers, as well as a new sweater for Emma, and new hunting knife for Wade, 49 bags of Doritos, and 7 boxes of donuts. The food was on sale.

" So Emma." Wade begins, pulling over to the side of the road for a moment."  
" hmm?" Emma questions, she currently has a mouthful of chips.  
" I was thinking, we should get married." Wade states. " Then Meg wouldn't be part of the Apocalypse anymore, I'd have a ninja-slayer of my own, you would be happy and life would be great."

" Okay." Emma states,swallowing.  
" Now I know it may seem like a bad idea at first but...didja say okay?" Wade responds.  
" Yup." Emma says,smiling.  
"YAY!" Wade whoops, before digging in his pocket and handing her a ring box. She smiles, knowing now this wasn't one of Wade's whims, he had actually thought about it. At least for a few minutes.

" Let's not tell the other's yet." Wade states. " and see how long it takes for them to figure it out." Emma quickly agrees.

~o~O~o~

He tried. He really had. He gave up villainy, he'd gone to counselling,heck he'd even released most of his experiments! Yet still the boy wanted nothing to do with him. He was going to try to catch the boy alone, so that they could talk with out other fathers or wives interfering. Plus he really didn't want to be hit by that book again.

Sinister has no idea why Erik's daughters are so insane, but it's annoying. He decides he going to go talk to Remy right after group. He walks in, and sits between Victor and Erik as he does every week.

" Hello, everyone, how was your week?" The Therapist asks as he sits down.  
" I got married this week!" Erik immediately replied, to a round of applause.

Nathaniel glares. He hates having to sit next to Erik.  
" Yeah, well. I found my son this week!" Nathaniel announces. He to gets a round of applause, and the therapist states

" Good for you!"  
Now Erik glares. " That's nothing to brag about! He didn't want anything to do with you!"  
Nathaniel glares back." We were doing fine, until you showed up, harassing your daughters, then they kicked everyone out!"  
" I was there for my GRANDDAUGHTER'S birthday!" Erik exclaimed.  
" SO WAS I" Nathaniel screamed.  
"...I think the rest of us missed something." The therapist states.  
" Erik's new stepdaughter's baby's birthday was yesterday. The stepdaughter's husband is Nathaniel's son" provided Victor. " I also saw my son this week. He didn't reject me, because I didn't approach him. I just watched him while he wandered around the city."  
"...You mean your son that belongs to Erik's new wife?" Nathaniel asks.  
" WHAT?!" Erik screams glaring at Victor.  
" Ummm, I quit?" Victor responds.  
(Somewhere across town both Wanda and Rogue shudder, as if they had an additional unwanted relative. For some unknown reason, Kurt begins to pray.)

The two men dive at each other again, this time with Victor joining in a moment later after an insult from Erik.

~o~O~o~

Remy was on his way to pick up some ice cream for his wife. He spots Sinister leaning against his car on his way to it. Sighing, he pauses long enough to ask " What now?"  
" I just wish to speak to you." Sinister responds. " I am your father."  
"...Yup still has the creepy Star Wars feel" Remy replies. Stepping around the other man, and climbing into his car.  
Sighing, Sinister pulls out a vial of sleeping gas, while muttering 'Eight Years' and spraying Remy in the face, whose last thought is. _'So THAT's what this stuff feels like, I need to apologize later'_

* * *

a/n: Only one chapter left :)


	12. Again,really

DISCLAIMER: I do not own

Chapter Twelve  
" Again,really?"

The first thing Remy notices when he began to wake, was the sound of dripping,onto something metal. Calling on his years of training, Remy continued to feign sleep as he took in his surroundings. There was a musty smell surrounding him, he was laying on what felt like a lumpy mattress, and he was covered with what felt like a blanket. His arms and legs felt as though they were tied together, and he could see light shinning on his eyelids.

If he had to guess, (and he did) he would say he was in a cheep motel. It wasn't right off the highway because he couldn't hear any cars. Sinister had to be nearby somewhere, but Remy couldn't tell where. Remy's head was killing him, again he needed to apologize to his wife later for that. Honestly, sometimes he wondered why she married him , okay to be fair, he'd never wondered before now. Because they love each other, but this gas stuff sucks.

Remy risks a peak, opening his eyes just slightly to look through his lashes. And screamed. He had intended to take a quick look to see if he could figure out where the other man was. Instead he found Sinister staring straight at him. From a fraction of an inch away. Also, he's pretty sure the musty smell was Sinister instead of the comforter,as he originally assumed. Maybe this guy really was a Vampire, or just really,really creepy.

"Hello,son. " Sinister begins. " I am sorry about all of this, I simply wanted to talk to you ere being stubborn, and NOW...and now I'm going to have to give back all of my good behavior coins."

" WHY?" Remy demands. " WHY IS IT ALWAYS FATHERS THAT DO THIS CRAP TO ME!? WE USED TO FIGHT PEOPLE ON A DAILY BASIS, AND WAS I EVER CAPTURED THEN? NO! IT HAS TO BE MY FATHERS! AND YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE TRYING TO TURN OVER A NEW LEAF! BUT NO, I KEEP GETTING KIDNAPPED BY. MY. FATHER. JUST WAIT UNTIL MY THERAPIST HEARS ABOUT THIS ONE,SHE'S NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE IT!"

Remy would have continued, possibly for the rest of the day, but his screaming helped his wife pin point their location. They heard the sound of car doors slamming, followed by boots stomping towards them, Remy whispers " You may wanta hide" as Rogue slams open the door,Olivier in one arm and Kaitie holding her hand.

The others trailed behind her,just far enough that the fight was completely over by the time they got to the doorway, and they did manage to overhear the most terrifying phrase Remy ever used. " Woman,y'know better than to come rescue me while your pregnant!" While Rogue untied him.

There was a collective gasp behind them, where Kitty, Emma, Bobby, and for some reason Kurt stood. Kurt began to whimper before stating " You have this covered" and teleporting away. Kitty squealed in excitement. Emma smiled brightly, and Bobby sighed with relief, when Kurt left with out screaming. Rogue sighs, now everyone in the mansion would know by breakfast.

~o~O~o~

The rescue party walks into the house to the sound of Logan screaming " THIS SHOW IS GOING ON THE BANNED LIST,TURN IT OFF!"  
"What now?" Rogue groans as she heads into the living room. Remy shrugs and follows, after a brief internal debate over taking the kids to the room for a nap. It could wait a few minutes. Everyone else goes their own way, still in shock over the pregnancy revelation, and wanting to spread the word.

Rogue stops short just inside the door,staring in astonishment. Logan stood over Laura and Rahne, who were staring dumbfounded at the television, which had a suspicious three hole break in the screen, Rahne was still gripping the remote in her hand, and Laura seemed like she was on pause with a cola halfway to her mouth.

" What. Happened?" Rogue demands.  
" I have no idea!" Rahne declares.  
"Apparently, father didn't want us to watch the show that was on." Laura states.  
" She read a magazine article ..about rebellious teens I looked it up, and began dating Julien because she felt it was normal. " Logan rants." There is no way she's watching that pregnant teens reality show!"  
" It was interesting." Laura replies. The others in the room look at her as if she lost her mind, while Logan yelled. "EVERYBODY WILL BE IN CLASSROOM FIVE IN TEN MINUTES! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS SHOW TO UNDO EVERYTHING! LAURA JUST BECAUSE IT'S IN A MAGAZINE OR ON TV DOESN'T MAKE IT TRUE!

Rogue shakes her head, but decides she should talk to Logan before anyone else does. " Logan, I'm pregnant." Rogue then leaves the room before Logan can react. Laura looks curiously at Logan,waiting for a reaction. " Did Rogue just say she was pregnant?" Logan asks Remy, who was still there.  
" Well, no one would listen to her last time, and she didn't want ya to find out second hand again." Remy replies.  
" GREAT! " Logan screams, before once again pulling out his paperwork and score card, recalculating their doom. Wade ,however, began screaming.

"Sorry." Wade states a few minutes later. " I had a sudden image of Mystique making the same announcement."  
Logan nods as Wade continues " Which led to a brief mental image...of how she got that way, it was terrifying"

Remy now nods as well. Wade now pushes the button,changing the countdown clock. "Do you think it's twins?"  
" I hope not." Remy replies "as it is Oli's won't be one yet, think about it."  
"...okay,I won't push for twins this time. Hopefully, some of the other mothers follow suit." Wade replies, staring at his own calculations.  
" Except Emma and Jean." Logan grumbles.  
" Emma will be married soon." Wade replies, still not looking up.  
"To who?" the others question  
"Me" Wade responds. Laura and Rahne stare at them all for a moment before slipping out of the room. Remy decides to take his kids for that nap and find his wife, he still needed to apologize. Logan and Wade were now busy trying to decide how many more babies they were hoping for. It had been another long week.

* * *

**The End**

A/N: Book eight should be ready in a couple of weeks :)


End file.
